Wanderer class
The Wanderer-class, model number A, was a starship of Orion design, classed as a Class V blockade runner ( ) or a cruiser ( ). It was in operation during the late 23rd century and became a symbol of Orion space power, known as "the Orion D7". History The Wanderer-class was a fairly recent design of the late 23rd century, drawing heavily on the architecture of Human starships, such as in the ovoid main hull. It entered service on reference stardate 2/1701, and at least 100 were constructed within its first decade. It became a popular native Orion design, and Wanderer''s were even purchased by several Federation-based groups, despite the high import duties. ( ) The Orion crew of a ''Wanderer-class pirate vessel hijacked the , a Starfleet battle cruiser in orbit around Memory Alpha on stardate 2/2112.24. It used an experimental 'shearing plane' device that could cut through a tractor beam. The learned of the incident at Daran V on stardate 2/2201.11. The investigation culminated in the Battle of Omicron Aurigae on stardate 2/2202.19, between the Orion pirate and three Federation starships. ( ) In 2364, information on vessels of this type was displayed on the library computer ( ). :Upside-down images of the ''Wanderer-class taken from FASA RPG materials appeared in background computer displays in several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 1. It has also appeared in several video games, including Encounters and Conquest. The latter potentially indicates that Wanderers are still in use by the mid-2360s.'' Design The ship was divided into a number of distinct sections for different functions and purposes. The ovoid main hull contained the bridge, sensors, the M1 control computer, and the majority of crew quarters. Its "abdomen", meanwhile, was home to the engineering section. It included a small shuttlecraft bay, with confined spaces for two eight-person shuttlecraft that could be launched simultaneously. The tractor beam was also situated here; this was strong enough that a Wanderer could tow ships up to twice its own mass. The Wanderer's most unusual features were its outrigger weapons pods, hanging off the base of its narrow waist hull. These were convenient for attaching heavy or dangerous weapons, and allowed for easier access for repairs. They could also be jettisoned in the event of leakage, fire, or the risk of explosion. They allowed for a range of different weaponry options; the heaviest loaded Wanderer had four OD-4 disruptors and four Federation-designed FP-1 photon torpedos. With further modifications, like reducing deflector shields, it was possible to equip even heavier weapons. It had two OWA-2 warp engines, with a maximum safe cruising speed of warp factor 6 and an emergency speed of warp 8. It also had an OIB-3 impulse engine. It had no landing capability however. It was equipped with an OSJ deflector shield. Wanderer's had a crew of 102 and could accommodate 10 passengers. It had a number of transporters, with two six-person pads, and two small, one regular and one large cargo pads. It could carry up to 9000 metric tons. Functions Like many Orion starships, the Wanderer was labeled a "blockade runner" by Starfleet for its high speed and small payload. Also like many Orion starships, it was often called little more than a "pirate's mount". However, the Wanderer was in fact a reliable, powerful and highly versatile vessel, and very different from other blockade runners like the ''Lightning''-class. For example, the weapons pods could be replaced by sensor pods with excellent range and sensitivity. This made ''Wanderer''s highly suitable for certain tasks, such as salvage and rescue, or performing planetary surveys. This was especially the case in dangerous and hostile areas where a quick escape might be vital. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:orion starship classes category:cruisers